1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a sun room awning comprising a roll bar for rolling up an awning sheet under formation of a sheet roll and lateral guide rails for guiding the awning sheet while it is being extended.
2. Background Art
Sun room awnings of this type serve to provide shade for sun rooms or portions of buildings with large areas of glass.
Conventionally, awnings of this type are equipped with rail-guided back-tension pull systems, i.e., a drop-out rail is pulled out, which is provided at the front end of the awning sheet. Commercially available articulated-arm awnings are used as an alternative.
The known pull systems have the shortcoming that a length difference between the circumference in the unwound condition and the circumference in the wound-up condition must be bridged by an elasticity in the pull system. This is expensive and limits the maximum drop-out range of systems of this type.
Based thereon, the invention has as its object to create a sun room awning according to the preamble in such a way that the shortcomings of conventional awnings are avoided and the design options are broadened.
This object is met according to the invention in such a way that the awning sheet has push straps that can be wound up together with the awning sheet and possess an inherent stiffness in the direction of extension. It is thus possible to effect the extension of the awning sheet via the drivable roll bar exclusively based on the effect of the push straps. A system of this type avoids the shortcomings of conventional pull systems and it is furthermore possible to attain large drop-out ranges and implement arched shade systems.
In a further development of the invention, provision is made for the push straps to be composed of stainless steel, carbon compound material, or the like. They may be connected to the awning sheet in a continuous connection or at individual points.
The push straps are preferably guided in rails or rail sections that advantageously fit around the push straps in a form-fitting manner.
The push straps advantageously have a thickness approximately corresponding to the thickness of the awning sheet.
The push straps may incorporate series of punched holes, punched-out areas or serrations for corresponding driving, guiding and/or stabilizing means to engage in.
In a preferred embodiment, means are provided along the outer circumference of the push-strap roll to elastically act upon same with a force that is directed radially inward, to thus stabilize the roll and attain an even push-out motion.
These means may be formed by elastically mounted pressure rollers, elastically mounted pressure sliding blocks, or spring-loaded flanged shells that encompass the roll. Alternatively, a tightening strap may be provided that extends around the push strap roll and is spring-loaded, particularly in the tangential direction.
To attain a greater stabilization in the longitudinal direction, the push straps may also have a surface curvature around their longitudinal axis and may optionally also be guided in an appropriately arched guide rail.
The invention will be described in more detail below, based on a preferred embodiment in combination with the drawing.